


to whatever end

by beansandavocados



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Strong Language, i did this instead of studying for my finals, it follows the plot and lore just in book form, its purely just angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beansandavocados/pseuds/beansandavocados
Summary: “Okay, listen, you’ve fucked up this time.”The entire group stopped arguing to watch as the man with a smiley face mask jumped from the obsidian wall. Tommy started sputtering, getting out the man’s name a couple of times.“No, no, no, no, no,” started Dream. “I don’t give afuckabout Spirit, okay? I don’t give a fuck about anything actually. I care about your discs. I care more about your discs than you do. That’s the only thing I care about on the server actually.~~~~~~~After Tommy thought he had finally beat Dream, once and for all, he, Tubbo, and the cabinet of L'Manberg are reminded again just how much unrestrained power Dream has.
Kudos: 18





	to whatever end

**Author's Note:**

> this is me writing anything fanfic related for the first time in years and my first work here so who the hell knows how this will go lol
> 
> this is from tubbo's pov because i watched his stream and because he's kinda right about the whole thing (don't fight me on this)
> 
> i tried to stay as close to the original dialogue as i could but fucking hell tommy speaks in stutters and run on sentences. i did take some creative liberty with it but it is very lore and plot based and it is meant to follow the story without them breaking character
> 
> anyways enjoy :)

“Okay, listen, you’ve fucked up this time.”

The entire group stopped arguing to watch as the man with a smiley face mask jumped from the obsidian wall. Tommy started sputtering, getting out the man’s name a couple of times. 

“No, no, no, no, no,” started Dream. “I don’t give a _fuck_ about Spirit, okay? I don’t give a fuck about anything actually. I care about your discs. I care more about your discs than you do. That’s the only thing I care about on the server actually.

“I don’t care about Spirit- Spirit was my horse… died ages ago. I care about your discs because that’s what gives me power over you and your friends and everybody that you care about, because you care about your discs more than anyone else here. So if you are not exiled from L’Manberg, I will build these walls until they reach the block limit. I will keep everybody inside, I will hire guards-Punz and Sapnap-to patrol all around the entire wall, keeping them inside. No trade, no one leaves, no armour, or they get slaughtered inside.

“Don’t try and threaten me. I don’t care. I’ve lost all care for any-”

“Really?” Tommy interrupts. “So if I burn Spirit right now-”

“Burn Spirit! Right in front of me, right now!” 

Dream and Tommy stood face to face with each other, ready for the slightest movement towards either one of the weapons on them. Tubbo only stood by, just as angry with Tommy, if not more.

“Well, this is the only thing that you’ve had attachment to the entire time. How do I know that you’re not fucking lying?”

“I have attachment to your discs,” said Dream calmly.

“Why would you care-why would you-why would you-they’re my discs! Why would you-”

“No, no, no, Tommy, Tommy…” Dream took a step toward the kid. “They’re my discs.”

The entire boardwalk was silent. Any hope that the L’Manberg cabinet had for getting onto Dream’s good side had vanished in moments. 

“I will get them,” started Dream, “I will keep them, I will put them in my enderchest and I will keep them in there until the end of the server.” Dream stared Tommy down, letting the cold seep into the words. 

The masked man finally turned toward the president.

“Tubbo… you have three days. If you do not exile him in three days, I’ll do what I said.” Dream waved his hand to the wall and the city that lay behind it. Tubbo looked toward the buildings and imagined them encased in obsidian. He imagined its citizens trapped inside and the deaths that would inevitably come down upon the bravest of them. No, no, he couldn’t let this happen. Tubbo couldn’t fail the people like-

“What does that entail? What the fuck do you mean?” said Tommy, refusing the words Dream had sworn.

Dream’s mask gleamed in the sunlight.

“L’Manberg can be independent, but L’Manberg can’t be free.”

Dream turned his back to the country’s cabinet and its company and faced the wall, leaving them to watch him as he began to expand the dark walls.

Tubbo looked at Tommy, his loud and righteous friend, his best friend, and was only disappointed in him. How many times had Tubbo told him before the meeting that he had to be quiet? That he couldn’t scam or talk his way out of it? How many times had Tubbo begged him to just agree to any terms that he and Dream settled on? And all for what?! To get away with burning George’s house and to not admit he did anything wrong?

“Tommy, you had one job,” said Tubbo. “You had one job. To be positive, to be peaceful… and you messed it up.”

“... You really fucked this up now, Tommy,” Quackity began, ready to start piling onto the stunned boy.

“No, no,” said Tubbo, raising his voice to address his cabinet, “it’s on you two as well, actually.” 

Both Fundy and Quackity nervously stuttered at the president’s words. They were hoping that their decision to egg Tommy on into pushing Dream over the edge would go unnoticed by Tubbo, who would have his entire focus on the suspended vice president.

“You went along with it. You all did!” Tubbo bitterly looked between all the members that made up L’Manberg’s leadership. He was disappointed in all of them.

“We didn’t initiate this!” said Fundy, trying to deflect any blame placed on him or Quackity.

“Yeah, we didn’t!” joined Quackity.

Tommy was ignoring all three of them, only staring at Dream’s green-clad figure building up the walls. For once, he wasn’t saying anything at all.

“We thought he was right! He-”

“If there is anyone to pin this on,” Quackity argued, “it’s Tommy. He signed it. He signed the document and he misbehaved.” The Secretary of State turned to Tommy. “Why didn’t you tell us this?”

Tommy finally turned to the group, to Tubbo.

“He’s only doing this to get under your skin,” Tommy began slowly, “so that you turn on me.”

“No, actually,” interrupted Tubbo, “I think he made it very clear what he’s doing. He’s doing this to get your disks, because he wants them.”

“But the reason he’s doing this-because he knows that-” 

“You had one job,” said Tubbo, his suit seeming to tighten around him. “You couldn’t do one thing for me. You couldn’t do one! Just one thing and it was for your own good!”

The two of them had never spoken like this before. They had always been together, side-by-side, through hell and back. They had never had an argument like this before, never been so close to walking away from the other.

“So, you know what,” Tubbo continued, “if the roles were reversed, as you said, yeah, you probably wouldn’t exile me… but because I would’ve actually listened to you and done what you’d said. And maybe with a couple of ounces of respect.”

The blonde boy didn’t say anything as he stood across from his best friend, tracking Dream’s progress on the wall as Tubbo’s words sank in.

“You’ve messed this up for no one but yourself.” 

Tubbo couldn’t believe him. Tommy messed up and after everything they’d gone through, after everything their friends had gone, that L’Manberg had gone through. Against Dream, against Schlatt, and against their own family. It’s ridiculous, it’s self-centered, it’s- 

“It’s selfish.”

Tommy whipped his head back to Tubbo as soon as the words left his brother’s mouth. Tubbo only met his eyes with a sad and bitter glare.

“I’m going to say it,” sighed Quackity, breaking the tense exchange, “there’s nothing-we can’t… What’s next? What happened happened.”

Tubbo turned away from Tommy. “We have three days-”  
“Hey, Tubbo-” tried Tommy.

“I don’t want to exile you! Okay?!” 

“This whole war, all of this, L’Manberg, everything… This has started way before L’Manberg. Me and you versus Dream. This can’t be where we split now. You can’t-it’s always been me and you, man. You can’t-c’mon, please?” Tommy was stuttering and grasping at straws for anything that would hook into Tubbo. Anything that would make him see things as he saw them.

“Tommy,” Tubbo said over the boy, tired of going around in circles with him, “I don’t want to exile you, but-”

“This-this isn’t-the power is going to your head!” exploded Tommy before he took a breathe to calm back down. “I know you got president, I know I wanted Wilbur to be president, that’s why I gave it to him, but I’m happy. I’m happy, but can’t you see? The power of having-this isn’t what we were meant to do! If he builds walls over us-it’s always been about getting back the discs because that’s what we started fighting for!”

Tommy was gesturing all around him, around L’Manberg, toward Dream. He was using his whole self to explain, to show Tubbo what he was fighting, to show what he believed they were meant to do on the server. He needed his best friend to see that.

“There have been too many times that I’ve put them to the side, alright?” continued Tommy. “When L’Manberg was blown up the first time… and I was shot every time I put them to the side. But now, you could handle this-”

“Yeah,” said Tubbo, hearing enough of Tommy, “we could’ve handled this, if you’d listened, and we could’ve gone and gotten your discs back-”

“-but if I had listened, we wouldn’t have gotten the disks back. There wouldn’t still be a war. I would be on probation. You can’t just go and probate your friend, even if I had listened to you, I would’ve never, in a million years, put down to ‘probate Tubbo’ and to make him report to this prick everyday. You know I would’ve never done that!”

Tommy paused, looking toward Tubbo. “Even if you wanted to, I’d have understood and helped you, I wouldn’t just…”

Tommy let the sentence drop off, seeing from Tubbo’s facial expression that showed nothing he was saying was getting through to his friend.

“Tubbo,” said Ranboo, finally breaking his silence from his spot on the path, “you said that Tommy was selfish. You said that Tommy doesn’t care about anyone else. That’s not true.” 

The hybrid took a deep breath. “I robbed George’s house too. I did it with Tommy, but in court, he said that it was just him. He could’ve pinned the blame on me. He could’ve said that it was me, there was evidence that it was me, but he didn’t. ”

Tubbo looked back and forth between Ranboo and Tommy, surprised by the confession and checking to see if the claim was true.

“He’s not selfish,” continued Ranboo. “He can’t be selfish. Me and Tommy robbed George’s house. We didn’t mean for it to burn. We didn’t mean to burn anything down.”

“Is this true?” asked Tubbo, turning back to the blonde boy. “Tommy, is this true?”

Tommy softly nodded his head and shrugged. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“He covered for me,” said Ranboo, looking dead into the president’s eyes with his own red and green ones. “He is not selfish... Calling him selfish after what he did… I’ve only been here for five days, is it? That’s not selfish. Tommy isn’t selfish.”

Tommy stepped toward Tubbo after Ranboo finished his confession, drawing the boy-president’s gaze toward him. “Everything we’ve been through, man… the disc war. Every time I’ve put the discs aside, I think for one time… Wilbur’s gone. The villain, fucking Schlatt, the dictator who has exiled us before, is gone.”

Tommy paused, needing a second to calm down and to think about his next words.

“Tubbo, you can’t turn into what you hate. You can’t be the next Schlatt. If you exile me, you’re following in that man’s footsteps.”

Tommy meant every meaning behind his words. He didn’t want to see another friend, another brother, to be cursed by the presidency of L’Manberg…

But if Tommy was going to be comparing them to dead people, Tubbo could do the same. 

“Okay, well, as long as I can’t be the next Schlatt, you can’t be the next Wilbur.”

The lines had been drawn by the boys. They now knew how the other thought of them, how they were acting, and the disappointment in it.

“Fellas,” said Quackity from Tubbo’s side, “we need to make a decision now, okay? Tubbo, I don’t know what’s in your mind. You’re the president, you have the last word.”

Quackity was looking to the president, shifting from one foot to the other.Tubbo turned his back to Tommy, and calmly addressed the Secretary. “We have three days. We are going to use those three days.”

The group unanimously agreed, but the anxiety and threats caused by Dream were hanging in the air around them.

“What are the options?” asked Fundy, the burnt-orange ears protruding from his head twitching.

The fox hybrid only meant to shift away from Tommy and Tubbo arguing. Everyone already knew what the only two paths were, but the president paused, not wanting to say them himself.

“See what the people want,” said Tommy after no one answered Fundy. “Run a poll, Tubbo. See what the fucking people want.”

“So, what?” said Fundy. “Are the options just between exile and-”

“Exile or don’t,” finished Tubbo, immediately thinking of how to organize and announce the poll to the people of the land. They’d only have three days to cast their votes, but they would ultimately decide the fate of Tommy and L’Manberg. “We have literally just been backed into a corner.

“Let’s see what the people want.”

The president knew they were copping out by letting people who wouldn’t be immediately affected by the results vote, but no one would make a decision if they didn’t do it. No one wanted to be the one to exile Tommy from the nation he’d founded and recklessly fought for. No one wanted to betray Tommy while looking him in the face.

For the next ten minutes, the cabinet of L’Manberg discussed and planned for the emergency announcement of the poll. Tommy wasn’t happy about any of it, only reiterating that Dream had no use for his discs and that there was no reason for the threats the green bastard had promised. The blonde boy refused to acknowledge any negative effects of his actions, trying again to convince his friends to trust him. None of them gave Tommy an inch of ground, only trying to explain to him that he should let the discs go. 

“You have to compromise!” yelled Quackity.

“Big Q, I have compromised!” Tommy yelled right back. 

“You have compromised, but look at the state we are in, man!” joined Fundy. “Look at this! This is not the beautiful nation I was born in!”

The arguing paused after Fundy’s acknowledgement of his birth in the country, the first birth in the country, ever. Both Tommy and Tubbo had watched Fundy grow up within the country’s initial walls. They had watched the boy be neglected by Wilbur while he fought for independence. They had watched as the hybrid ran for the presidency and watched as he turned his back on his father, only to double-cross Schlatt and join Pogtopia. L’Manberg was one of the only things that had stayed consistent in the fox’s life and Fundy would be damned if he didn’t do his best to save it, even if that meant exhiling one of the people that had been in his life the longest.

“We are being put into isolation for your sake!” Fundy yelled.

“My friend, my best friend, is leading,” replied Tommy. “Surely this is the time to not put them to the side! I’ve put them to the side every other time. When there was a crazy man, when there was a dictator. Every time I’ve put them to the side, and now I have my most trusted ally leading. Surely this is the time to go ‘Right, now this is the time to go and get my discs!’”

“And look what happened,” Fundy stabbed.

Tubbo was silent during the volleys of words the two were throwing at one another. He was thinking of what he could do to have everything work out in some way, of how he could somehow keep both his best friend and the nation he led out of Dream’s path of destruction.

Tubbo felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and goosebumps rise up on his skin.. Someone was watching the group going around in circles with each other. The boy looked past Ranboo toward an outcropping of cobblestone rubble and saw a face that was plastered on the wanted posters in L’Manberg.

No one had seen Technoblade since he spawned the withers and helped blow L’Manberg to kingdom come. There was a rumor that the hybrid had found a new home somewhere south and far enough away to live in the secluded cold with only villagers and mobs for company. Tubbo hadn’t had the heart to hunt the man down after he ran from the rubble of the city. The president couldn’t blame him. They had been the ones to betray him after they took back L’Manberg.

“We had a discussion,” said Fundy after Tubbo tuned back in, ignoring to raise any alarm regarding Techno. “It was going to go peacefully and we had an outcome that was benefiting us, but this is not that outcome, Tommy!”

The blonde boy looked for more words to defend himself with but before he could get a word out, Tubbo stopped him.

“Tommy,” sighed Tubbo, “although you-”

“Tubbo, listen,” said Tommy, whirling himself toward the other boy “You put me on probation, alright. You put me. That’s fucked up.”

Tommy wasn’t backing down, and he wouldn’t until they saw the injustice they were treating him with. Tubbo could only stand across from him and pin him a look the boy had never given his best friend before.

“You know what, Tommy?” said Quackity calmly, stepping toward Tommy. “I applaud you. I applaud you for how you stood up to Dream. I applaud you for trying to do something to save our nation, because at the end of the day, even if you were put on probation, we would still have that guy on top of us.”

Tommy’s face brightened up, relieved to see that he was finally getting to one of his friends after they had all been shutting him down. He almost thanked the Secretary before the man’s next sentence left his lips.

“But I got to tell you something now, Tommy, as much as I applaud that and your courage, we need to compromise and we need to stop all of this.”

Any relief that had collected in Tommy after he heard Quackity’s words left him in an instant.

“I am so tired,” continued Quackity, his hands waving with emphasis. “I am so tired of what’s been going on. It started with Schlatt, he fucked us all over, and now it’s happening with Dream. He’s fucked us all over. He… You need to compromise, Tommy. You need to understand.”

“I’ve compromised for too long,” said Tommy, staring at the ground and clenching his fists. 

“And on top of that, not everything’s black and white,” said Tubbo. “There’s lots of things to be considered in these decisions, like when you go after your discs. There is a way to go about that and I am more than happy to help, as much as I can, but there’s more people at stake.” Tubbo hoped that Tommy would accept this last bridge he was offering his friend, to compromise and cooperate with them.

“No, you’ve proven tonight that this is your nation now,” said Tommy, turning away from the president. “This is your ‘discs’. It’s not about that.”

“How much are you willing to sacrifice for those discs? How much is enough?” asked Quackity. 

“How much is it going to be before you realize that the discs maybe aren’t worth it at all?”

“Because, after all, Dream now considers them to be his discs, apparently,” said Tubbo as calm as he’d been since the man in question left them what felt like hours ago. 

Tommy let his eyes slide from each cabinet member, frustration rolling like waves from the hero. The President, Secretary, and Foreman each opposed him and they each wouldn’t side with him.

Tommy took a deep breath. “Well, they’re not. Tubbo, you’ve got the disc, alright? I’ve given it to you because I trust you with it so, please…”

“Tommy, you can trust me with it,” said Tubbo earnestly.

Tommy let loose a breath of air, running a frustrated hand through his curls. “Tubbo, please? I know this is rough right now, but I still trust you. I mean, fuck man…”

Tommy was a mess. He was fraying at the edges from arguing with his friends and his voice was beginning to run hoarse from yelling at them. Tubbo couldn’t say that he felt sorry for him. He was responsible for this, even if he wouldn’t admit it. 

“Tubbo,” pleaded Tommy, “if you exile me, that is literally the opposite of what-Think of all the times we’ve been sat on the bench. We’re stood opposing each other right now, man!”

“Yeah, this is messed up,” agreed Tubbo, softening a little bit. 

“I know! I know!”

“Okay, how about this?” said Tubbo, not knowing if he was going to regret his next words. “It is currently Wednesday, okay? The poll is being sent out. We’ve got three days, which would be Saturday when we make a decision. I say we don’t wait the whole three days, okay?”

Tommy slowly nodded along, following what he was saying.

“Because if we take a long time, we’ll just go over it over and over again.”

“Yeah, but will we-”

“I say Friday, we reconvene, okay?”

Everyone each muttered their agreement to it, realizing that Tubbo was right and that they weren’t getting anywhere with each other or with Tommy.

“We’ll figure this out, fellas,” Quackity assured everyone, looking between all of them. “We’ll figure it out.”

Tommy scoffed at Quackity’s words, shaking his head. The boy lifted his eyes to the president.

“This-this whole thing… You stood against me and you’re choosing your nation, and it is your nation, over my discs. It just feels like the same thing…”

Quackity tried to put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder to calm him down but the boy only shrugged it off. 

“And I get that there is other people,” continued Tommy, unfazed by Quackity’s gesture, “but this has been going on for longer. I’ve put too much to the side. As Big Q said, I have sacrificed enough, and it has always been. Even when it was just me and you versus Dream, when there were fucking three players on this server. It’s always been about getting those discs back from him.

Tubbo had never wanted to walk away from someone more than he did standing across from Tommy. He wasn’t giving up. He wasn’t seeing that there was no way that they would walk away from this without doing exactly what Dream wanted. Tommy wasn’t listening to him and he wouldn’t, not even after every single time he had gotten into the exact same spot because he wouldn’t admit he was wrong. Tubbo was sick of it. He was sick of all the arguing and the fighting and the violence. He was done. 

“This isn’t some villain arc,” said Tommy.” This isn’t some betrayal fucking thing. I don’t care what anyone is saying.” 

“Listen,” said Fundy, “as far as anything goes, regardless of the outcome, regardless of what happened and what caused it, we are all in this together. There is no looking away from what has happened.” 

“When it comes down to Friday,” said Tommy, “whether Dream likes it or not, you are going to have to say you are or aren’t exiling me.”

“I know,” said Tubbo. “We’ll decide it on the day.’”

Tommy sputtered. “No, no, you can’t just-”

“Tubbo,” fundy cut him off, “if eventually the people choose to not exile, what happens to L’Manberg?” 

Tubbo took a breath and leveled his gaze at Fundy. “I guess it just won’t be anymore.” 

Again, chills ran through Tubbo’s body and, again, Tubbo spied Techno still watching the party from the rubble. He could almost hear the words the anarchist would taunt at him. _How’s that government treating you?_

“Tubbo, I understand that we are running a poll and I understand that we are going to have the last word on things,” said Quackity. “It’s out… are you really…? Do what’s best for the nation Tubbo, but think about this for a second, we have also negotiated for too long. We are now in this position that, whether we want it or not, we are in this position.”

Tubbo nodded, pursing his lips as his Secretary reinforced that he would ultimately make the decision to exile a wartorn fighter whose every bone was loyal to fault. Someone who had given his life for a nation’s independence and had followed his brother, gone mad from the heartbreak and betrayal of the very same nation, despite not agreeing with him. 

“At the end of the day,” continued Quackity, “if we give that man what he wants, then what does that make us?” 

“No better than him,” Tubbo said, not knowing if that was even true. Quackity offered the president a small smile before turning to face the tall boy on his left.

“Tommy, this is the position we are in and again, I applaud you for sticking for what you thought was right, but there also needs to be a limit towards-”

“I’ve hit the limit!” exploded Tommy before reining himself back in. “No, no, you know what…”

Tommy turned and started to walk away from the group, exasperation and disbelief clear in his body.

“What is the limit?!” Quackity shouted after him, just as frustrated. The cabinet made all but a few steps after the boy before they were stopped.

“Don’t fucking follow me!” shouted Tommy, walking backwards toward the stairs that led up to the boy’s house. “I’ve said that there’s a limit, alright? We’ve compromised too many times now. This is the time, while Tubbo’s in charge, that we take back. Please, man…”

“Then let’s find out,” said Quackity, speaking as calmly as he would to a spooked animal. “If that’s where you want to take it, then let’s find out.”

“I told you that’s I fucking told-” 

“Then let’s find out! If that’s where you want to take it, then let’s find out.”

Tommy looked dead into Quackity’s eyes. “What does that mean?”

“It’s exactly what it means, Tommy,” said Quackity from Tubbo’s right.

From Tubbo’s left, Fundy squared his shoulders. “We see what the people do.”

The president looked across the grass toward his friend, wearing the same goddamn red-sleeved shirt he has worn for most of his time on the server. His signature blonde curls were even more of a mess than usual due to Tommy running a frustrated hand through them. Even from this distance, Tubbo could see just how much Tommy’s eyes could burn right through someone. So many things about him had always stayed the same, but now it was getting old. 

“It’s out of our hands now,” said Tubbo. 

Tommy was nodding his head, seeming to finally realize that they wouldn’t listen to him. 

“It’s not what the people vote,” Tommy laughed bitterly, “it’s about what you lot vote. It’s about what you, Tubbo, say to Dream.” 

Quackity sighed. “If this is what you want to go all in on, then fine, so be it.” 

“I do!” cried Tommy. “That’s what I said!”

“Okay, okay,” the cabinet voiced together.

Done with talking to any of them, Tommy turned away from his friends, making his way to the wooden steps that led to his house. Ranboo followed him, sharing a glance with all of them before his white and black figure disappeared with Tommy’s.

No one in the cabinet knew what the hell to do. Not a single one of them, after everything they had all gone through, had any sort of brilliant plan or idea that could get them out this time. Tubbo felt like voluntarily ramming himself into a wall of stakes, and that was even without Tommy adding to it.

Tubbo turned away from where he last saw his best friend, walking toward the small hole in the obsidian wall that led into the city. There was still work to do and they only had three days before the votes would be counted.

“Let’s go, boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped ya'll liked it.. it was fun to write especially write in the middle of finals season
> 
> idk if i'll write any more but i guess we'll see 
> 
> :)


End file.
